Frozen One-Shots
by NowImfrozen
Summary: One-shots about the royals crazy lives after the Thaw!
1. Love Crazy

Ever since the thaw, life in the Kingdom of Arendelle was in a state of peace...for the villagers.

Behind the castle walls there a calm Queen, a clumsy beautiful Princess...and a pungent ice harvester lived.

Ever since Anna and Kristoff had become a couple they have been driving Elsa crazy!

Let's just say they were in love.

The sisters and Kristoff were seated at the dining table eating their breakfast. Elsa enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

"Anna that was adorable today when you tripped down that hill." Kristoff chuckled.

Elsa raised a brow at Anna.

"Not as adorable as you when that horse bucked you." Anna chuckled.

Elsa hid her snicker.

"Well it was super cute when you sneezed." He smiled.

Elsa raised a brow at Kristoff.

"No your cute when you sneeze!" Anna replied.

"No your cuter!" He countered.

"No you!" Anna replied back.

Poor Elsa was in the middle of all this.

"No Anna your cute!" He yelled back.

"No your-"

"I get it your both cute! Now please shut up and eat!" Elsa yelled.

Anna and Kristoff sat down and chuckled while Elsa glared at them.

"Your cute..." Anna whispered.

~Another day~

Elsa strolled down the halls in peace. The castle was actually quiet.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

Correction...used to be quiet.

Elsa neared a room and could hear giggling. Anna and Kristoff's giggles.

'Oh no' Elsa thought with a sigh.

She looked into the room and saw the two tickling each other. 'What the heck?' Elsa thought.

Kristoff suddenly placed his lips on Anna's and kissed her passionately. They were unaware that a Elsa was watching. Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck and played with his hair as they kissed.

"Okay no this is stopping" Elsa sighed. She walked into the room. They were still unaware of Elsa's presence.

Elsa grabbed the hair on the back of their heads and pulled them away from each other gently.

They gasped and looked at Elsa. Their cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"What the heck guys?" Elsa asked annoyed.

"Uh..." Kristoff said.

"Uh..." Anna said.

"Well?" Elsa raised a brow.

"We were...um..." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were kissing." Anna said for him.

"Well duh but did you guys have to get that crazy?" Elsa asked.

Anna and Kristoff raised their brows and shrugged.

Elsa sighed. "Just don't do that." Elsa said walking away.

Kristoff and Anna rolled their eyes.

~Another day~

Elsa could hear yelling when she passed a room. She back up till she was behind the closed door.

"What the hell Kristoff!?" Anna yelled.

Elsa raised a brow. Anna only spoke in bad language when she was truly upset.

"It means nothing!" Kristoff yelled back.

"Looking at another woman means nothing?!" Anna yelled.

Elsa's mouth was agape. Would Kristoff really do that?

"I wasn't looking at her!" He yelled.

"It sure looked like it!" Anna yelled back.

"I don't need to explain this to you! I did nothing wrong! I'm dropping this conversation!" Kristoff yelled. Elsa could hear footsteps nearing the door.

"Don't walk away from me!" Anna yelled.

"Is that an order Princess!?" He yelled.

Elsa gasped.

"How dare you!" Anna yelled.

Elsa saw the door handle turning a quickly stood against the wall. She sighed. "Do I have to do everything?" She whispered.

She turned back to the door and pushed it open. Kristoff stumbled back. "Both of you sit!" She yelled.

They growled and sat on the bed albeit far away from each other.

"I heard all that. I'm sorry for ease dropping but that's my job as Queen." Elsa said arms crossed.

Anna and Kristoff glared at each other.

"I'm going to do this rationally. Anna tell me your side of the story." Elsa said.

"Why does she-" Kristoff yelled but stopped seeing Elsa's glare.

"We were in the market strolling along and looking at the shops when all the sudden stupid here stops and stares at a girl!" Anna explained.

"I-"

Elsa glared at Kristoff to shut up.

"Okay is that all?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded crossing her arms.

"Okay Kristoff now it's your turn." Elsa motioned for him to go.

"Ok yes we were in the market and yes I stopped BUT! I was not staring at a woman." He explained.

"Ye-" Anna was about the yell.

"Shh!" Elsa yelled.- "Go on." Elsa said.

Kristoff glared at Anna and continued.

"BUT! I was staring at a necklace in a shop that I thought would be perfect for you Anna." He ended.

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa looked at Anna and raised a brow.

Anna sighed. "Kristoff I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Anna your the only woman I see and think about. You are my world." Kristoff said gently placing a hand on her knee.

"Awe Kristoff." Anna said lunging forward and hugging Kristoff. He smiled and hugged her back.

He pulled away and went in for a kiss as did Anna.

Elsa put her hand between the two. "No no." She said. They stopped and looked up at her.

"You guys need space. Go do something away from each other." Elsa said.

"Are you free?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elsa asked.

"Can I hang out with you?" She asked.

"Hey I was gunna ask that!" Kristoff said.

"You have Sven!" Anna yelled.

"Maybe I want to hang with Elsa!" He yelled.

"No!" Anna yelled.

"Yes!" Kristoff yelled.

Elsa sighed and walked out the door.


	2. Sick

Elsa wandered around the castle. Today was her day off and she wanted to spend it with Anna. She looked but could not find her sister. That was strange, Anna was always around.

She wouldn't be with Kristoff because he was on a ice harvesting trip.

Elsa saw Gerda and walked to her. "Hello Gerda." Elsa greeted.

"Hello Your Majesty." She smiled with a small bow.

"Have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I just saw her and I was on my way to get her some soup. Poor dear is ill." Gerda frowned.

"Oh no." Elsa sighed. -"Thank you." Elsa said and walked to Anna's room.

Elsa turned the knob to Anna's room and entered.

"Hello Your majesty." The doc said.

"Hello, what's wrong with Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"She seems to have the flu." He frowned.

Elsa looked to the bed and saw a shaky Anna under the covers. She peeled back the covers and saw that Anna was pale and sweating. It broke Elsa's heart.

"I have gave her medication. Her fever needs to break and I would take this If I were you." He said handing Elsa a bucket.

Elsa looked at it with confusion.

"For the vomit." He said.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the bucket.

"Good luck, call for me if you need me." He said then bowed and left.

Elsa sat at the edge of Anna's bed. She kept the bucket on her lap just in case.

Anna stirred and groaned. She opened her eyes tiredly.

"Hey sunshine." Elsa smiled.

Anna sighed and rolled onto her back.

"I don't feel good." She groaned.

"I bet. The flu sucks." Elsa sighed.

Anna nodded weakly.

"Do you want to sit up?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

Elsa set the bucket aside and went over to Anna. She slowly leaned Anna up against the headboard.

She then sat back down with the bucket on her lap.

"Do you feel like eating or drinking something?" Elsa asked.

"Gerda was suppose to be bringing soup but I'm not hungry or thirsty." Anna replied weakly.

Elsa nodded.

They sat in silence till Anna spoke. "Elsa..." Anna's eyes widened.

"Yes?" Elsa asked worried.

Anna grabbed the bucket and hurled into it. She continue to vomit for minuets. Elsa felt really bad, their was nothing she could do.

Anna wiped her mouth with a cloth and set the bucket on her nightstand. She sighed.

"Better?" Elsa asked.

"A little." She groaned.

"How about some rest." Elsa suggested.

Anna didn't argue she laid back down and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her.

She turned her head and saw Elsa smiling beside her. Anna smiled and closed her eyes.

Elsa rubbed soothing circles on Anna's back. That always seemed to put Anna to sleep. When she heard Anna's light snore and uneven breathing she crafted a snow cloth.

Elsa had noticed that Anna was very hot and clammy and she wanted to help her. She places the cold cloth on Anna's forehead. That would help break the fever.

Elsa had later fallen asleep. It wasn't till morning the two woke up. Elsa looked at Anna. Sweat no longer wetted her pale face. The color had also fully returned to Anna's face. She had only vomited once at night so that was a good start.

Anna opened her eyes. "Hey." She smiled.

Elsa chuckled. "Hey, how are feeling?" She asked.

"Still weak but a lot better thanks to you." Anna smiled.

"Good now how's about you eat and drink some water." She smiled.

Anna nodded and sat up without Elsa's help. Elsa also sat up.

Once Elsa sat up her eyes widened and she grabbed the bucket from Anna's nightstand. She hurdled into it.

"Oh no." Anna sighed.

I guess they forgot that the flu is contagious...

~This was like a Elsa being a good big sister chapter :) please review to give me ideas! I will listen to you! Thanks for the follow etc. Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	3. Brother and sister bonding

**Please Review and give me some ideas! Thanks! :) **

Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa sat at the dining table enjoying their morning breakfast.

"So guys, I know you both have a day off but I can't hang out with you guys." Anna said.

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"Some Generals asked me to go see the latest weaponry and get my approval." Anna replied.

Anna was the one in charge of war matters.

Elsa sighed. "I hate having to hear that you have that job." She said.

Anna shrugged. "You guys should spend the day together." She smiled.

"Me and Kristoff?" She asked unsure.

"Uh...yeah..." Anna replied.

"On second thought I have duties." Elsa said.

"Me too." Kristoff added.

"No you guys are spending the day together! Kristoff and I could be getting married soon so I want you guys to be like brother and sister." Anna explained.

Kristoff sighed. "Fine..."

Anna looked to Elsa.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Great! Well I'll see you two crazies later!" Anna stood and left.

"My own girlfriend has a cooler job than me!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Her job is life threatening I'd say your job is cooler." Elsa replied.

He shrugged.

"So what do you want to do today sis?" He asked.

"Don't call me that, and I don't know." She sighed.

"Your fun." He mumbled.

"We can go to the town I guess." She said.

"Hmm...okay." He agreed.

They finished breakfast and went to the town. Elsa loved seeing the little children approach her. Kids even approached Kristoff, he was good with kids.

Next the two went to the shops. Elsa spotted Kristoff looking at the diamond rings. She walked up behind him.

"She would love this one." Elsa pointed to the green gemstone on a silver ring.

Kristoff jumped at her voice and panicked. "I-I was just l-looking." He stuttered.

Elsa chuckled. "It's okay Kristoff I approve of you marrying her. Your a wonderful man." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff smiled. "Thank you Elsa." He said.

"Are you going to get it?" She asked.

He scratched the back of her head and sighed. "It will run me completely broke but I'll do anything for her." He smiled.

Elsa smiled. "When your married money won't be a problem." She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that she's a princess. I never ever thought that I'd be marrying a princess." He chuckled.

"Anythings possible." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff told the clerk that he wanted to buy the ring and he did. He felt so happy holding that ring in his hand.

He showed Elsa and she smiled becoming a little teary eyed.

Kristoff suddenly wrapped Elsa in a tight hug. Elsa tense then relaxed into his hug. They separated and smiled at each other. "Let's move on sis." He smiled.

"Okay...bro..." She said awkwardly.

"Yes!" He yelled fist pounding the air.

She chuckled and they started walking. "Wait I forgot something!" He said backing up.

He ran back into the jewelry store. Elsa waited outside alone.

Suddenly two firm hand grabbed onto her. One on her mouth and the other holding a dagger to her throat.

"Shh..." He said backing her up into an ally.

Kristoff walked out and panicked when Elsa was nowhere to be found. He ran around searching everywhere. Suddenly he heard a scream and ran to the sound.

He found a man holding Elsa. She was struggling to get away from him.

Kristoff ran full force into the man knocking him down. The man let Elsa go as he fell.

Kristoff's fist collided with his nose. A loud crack was heard. Blood ran down the man's nose. The man grew angry and swiped the dagger across Kristoff forehead. Kristoff stumbled back.

The two started punching and throwing each other around. Kristoff was very angry at this point. He brought his fist down hard on the side of the mans skull. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Elsa had watched the whole thing in shock. Kristoff walked over to Elsa. His forehead and nose were bleeding continually.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Am I okay?!" She said unbelievably.

"Are you okay?!" He asked more stern.

Elsa nodded. Kristoff took her hand and led her back to the castle.

When they made it to the castle they both plopped onto the couch. They sighed.

Elsa called for a nurse and she came and cleaned Kristoff up as much as she could.

"Anna is not going to be happy. She is so overprotective." He sighed.

"She should be. You could have died!" Elsa replied.

He shrugged. "He was easy." He replied.

Elsa looked at him raising a brow.

"Thank you so much." She said sincerely.

He smiled at her. "No one touches my family." He replied.

Elsa hugged him. He was shocked but then embraced her back.

Anna walked up to them quietly. "Awe how cute." She smiled.

The two broke apart fast.

"No keep hugging!" Anna smiled.

They shook their heads.

Anna noticed Kristoff's wounds.

"Kristoff what happened?!" She asked running to him and checking his face.

Kristoff gave Elsa a "see." Look.

Elsa nodded amused.

"I'm fine." He chuckled.

"Good." She said pecking him on the lips.

"Hey that's all I get for saving Elsa!" He whined.

Elsa gave him a "really?" Look.

"He saved you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah their was some thug and he came and saved me." Elsa replied.

"Elsa..." Anna said.

"Yes..." Elsa replied.

"Can you leave me and Kristoff alone for a couple minuets?" She asked as she sat on Kristoff lap.

Kristoff smiled brightly.

Elsa shook her head. "You two are unbelievable." She said standing.

"Yay thanks!" Anna yelled.

"Just don't mess up the couch!" She yelled back.

They chuckled. Then they enjoyed each others company...


	4. Fights and Cold Water

**IMPORTANT! I think I'm going to put "A Royal Voyage" on hiatus. I have bad writers block and the story got a little boring. I think I'll do these one-shots and start a new story :) please review!**

Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa were packing up the sled for a camping trip.

"I'm so excited Kristoff!" Anna smiled.

"Me too." He said pecking her on the lips.

"Please no PDA on this trip." Elsa groaned.

Anna and Kristoff rolled their eyes.

After they loaded the sled they were off. All of them were wearing winter gear since it was the middle of winter. Elsa wore winter gear too even though she doesn't feel the cold.

"I can't believe this is my first camping trip." Elsa sighed.

"Yeah this is like my third, papa and I only went twice together." Anna replied.

Elsa nodded.

"So what the sleeping arrangements? Anna and I then you?" Kristoff joked to Elsa.

"Very funny ice man." Elsa rolled her eyes.

Kristoff chuckled and Anna playfully hit him.

They rode for about an hour before they found a nice camping spot.

They all hopped out of the sled then they started unpacking. Elsa and Anna set up their tent and Kristoff set up his.

"Too bad Olaf couldn't have come." Anna sighed.

"Yeah he's wanted to stay with Marshmello." Elsa replied.

"He's kind of annoying anyway." Kristoff said walking up to the two.

Anna hit him in the stomach playfully.

"So what do you want to do girls?" Kristoff asked.

They shrugged.

"I knew you'd do that so I already chose. We are going ice fishing!" He exclaimed.

The girls groaned.

He smiled and gave them each a fishing rod.

They walked to the frozen pond and stood beside it.

"Okay here you go Anna." He said handing Anna a saw. -"Cut a hole." He said.

"Um...okay." She said walking toward the ice.

"Don't let her do that!" Elsa yelled at Kristoff.

"She can do it Elsa, she not a baby!" Kristoff retorted.

"She could get hurt!" She yelled back.

"She's 19 years old Elsa!" Kristoff yelled.

"Which is even to young to date you in my opinion!" Elsa yelled.

Anna was on the pond trying to cut the hole. She couldn't hear them bickering.

"Wow so now age judges if we can love each other!?" Kristoff yelled.

"I'm just trying-"

"To protect her I know Elsa, we all know." Kristoff replied.

"So I'm a bad person for wanting to protect her!" Elsa yelled.

"Okay I'm done with this you can go back to the tent." He said yanking the rod out of her hands.

"No!" She said grabbing it back.

"Yes!" He yelled yanking it back.

They kept yanking it from each other till they got closer to Anna.

Anna put down the saw and clasped her hands together. "All done!" She said happily.

She turned around and saw Kristoff and Elsa fighting right in front her.

"Um...guys!" She yelled.

They ignored her and kept yelling at each other.

"Fine!" Kristoff yelled letting go of the rod. The rod snapped back whipping Anna on her temple hard. She was hit unconscious and fell into the frozen hole.

Kristoff and Elsa gasped.

Kristoff took off his shirt quickly and jumped into the frozen water.

Elsa bit at her nails as she awaited the sight of Kristoff and Anna to surface.

"Please..." Elsa whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Elsa counted in her head and she was already past a minuet.

She broke down in tears and the thought of them not surfacing.

She fell onto her knees and sobbed until she heard a splash.

Kristoff tried to lift Anna onto the surface but he looked very weak. Elsa ran over and pulled Anna onto the surface then she helped Kristoff.

Kristoff ran next to Anna and pressed his ear to her chest. "She's not breathing." He said.

Elsa cried as she stroked Anna hair. Elsa noticed blood trickling off of her temple and a large bruise was forming.

Elsa watched as Kristoff pressed on Anna chest repeatedly. It was not working so he put his mouth to hers and blew air into her. He repeated these scenarios. He pushed down again on her chest and this time she spit up water.

She gasped and continued to cough. Elsa cried tears of joy as did Kristoff.

Surprisingly Kristoff was the first to hold Anna to his chest. He rubbed her bangs back and repeatedly kissed her forehead and lips. "I love you so much." He cried.

Elsa cried at the sight. Elsa noticed that they were both shivering so she spoke up.

"We need to get you two warm." Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded with a shiver.

Elsa handed him his warm shirt that he had taken off but he wrapped it around Anna instead. That made Elsa smile.

He lifted Anna up bridal style and they hurried back to the camp site.

Kristoff put Anna in her and Elsa's tent and then put a blanket over her. "M-make s-sure s-she c-changes." He shivered.

Elsa nodded. Anna had not spoken a word since she had drowned. "Come on sweetie." Elsa said.

Elsa changed Anna then put blankets around her. Anna was very pale and her lips were still blue, Elsa figured that would go away when the warmth gets to her. She also wiped the blood off Anna's temple and bandaged it.

"Let's get you to the fire." Elsa said supporting Anna and walking her out of the tent. They sat on a log next to the fire Kristoff made.

Elsa held onto Anna tightly. She kissed Anna's forehead. She noticed that Anna's shivering was lessening.

Kristoff walked out to them and sat beside Anna. "Are y-you okay n-now?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Anna nodded.

"Good." He said embracing her. He rubbed her back soothingly. It wa very comforting for Kristoff when he could feel Anna's warm breaths touch his neck in their embrace.

"I-I l-love you." She shivered.

"I love you too" He breathed. Anna let go of Kristoff and hugged Elsa. Elsa hugged Anna tightly. "Anna I'm sorry it was all my fault." Elsa sniffled.

"No it's my fault too, you were right Elsa." Kristoff said.

"No you are right Kristoff, she's not a child she can take care of herself. She did what you asked her correctly, I hit her with the rod." Elsa replied.

"I pushed you though and I shouldn't have." Kristoff said.

"I-"

"Just say sorry to each other jeeze." Anna sighed.

Elsa and Kristoff chuckled. "Sorry." They said in unison.

They both hugged Anna tighty. "Group hug." Kristoff smiled.

"You idiot." Anna said then kissed him.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled.

They ignore her and kept kissing. She sighed and ignored them too.


	5. Mother Elsa

** I'm going to be updating with one-shots for a while :) and warning this contains sexual content at the end. **

Here Anna was sitting in her room facing her upset sister... Or should she start calling her mother now since that's who Elsa kept acting like.

It all started this morning when Anna was playing with Olaf. Anna ran down the halls chasing the little snowman. They were having fun until Elsa popped around the corner a little to quickly. Anna ended running full force into the young monarch.

Elsa rubbed her head. "Ouch, what the heck?" She mumbled. She looked up slightly and saw Anna smiling shyly. Elsa growled and stood up. "Anna what have I told you about running down the halls?" She asked.

"Sorry Elsa I was just playing with Olaf." Anna informed.

Elsa shook her head unamused. "Why don't you play oh I don't outside!" Elsa asked annoyed.

"Uh because it's funner in here." Anna replied.

"Please Anna persition of language..." Elsa groaned holding her forehead.

"Sorry I meant because it's more entertaining indoors." Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa nodded in approval. "Well the castle is not a place to play it's a place to rule so please go outside." Elsa said.

"Says the queen who just built an ice rink in the ball room last night?" Anna raised a brow. "Not a place to play." She scoffed shaking her head.

Elsa sighed. "Just go outside." She said and then she took her leave.

Anna stuck her tongue out then took Olaf outside where they then resumed their game of tag.

An hour later Anna wandered into the castle and spotted some chocolates on the table unattended. "Well well what do we have here?" She smiled. She looked around to see if it was clear which it was so she walked to the desert.

She put a piece in her mouth and sighed in delight. She ate one after the other till a few remained. "I can't eat all of it or it might look suspicious." She whispered to herself. She wiped the chocolate from her face and walked to her room.

She hadn't even made it to her room before she heard a yell. "ANNA!" Elsa yelled angrily.

"Yes Elsa?" Anna yelled back innocently.

Elsa stomped up to Anna and showed her the few chocolates that were left on the dish. "Care to explain this?" Elsa said raising her brows.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Anna asked.

Elsa raised a brow.

"It wasn't me." Anna shrugged.

"Come here." Elsa said motioning with her finger to come.

Anna bent forward.

"Open your mouth." Elsa ordered.

"What n-"

"Open." Elsa said sternly.

Anna sighed and opened her mouth. Elsa could smell the chocolaty stench in Anna's mouth.

Anna stood upright again and smiled innocently. Elsa crossed her arms and frowned at Anna.

"Next time you do it you will not go unpunished." Elsa warned.

"Okay I won't do it again." Anna replied crossing her fingers behind her back.

Elsa gave a glare then she departed. Anna sighed in relief.

A few hours later Kristoff returned from his ice harvesting trip. He sat on the couch in the library and waited for his girlfriend.

Anna ran in and engulfed Kristoff in a tight hug on the couch. "Oh!" He grunted. "Nice to see you too!" He laughed.

"I missed you." She said still embracing him.

"It was only three days." He chuckled.

"Still to long." She sighed. He chuckled.

They sat on the couch and looked deeply into each others eyes. "I love you so much." He smiled and tucked a piece of her loose hair behind her ear.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She said scooting closer to him.

They leaned in closer to each others faces. Their lips connected and they kissed passionately. Their kiss started to get more and more aggressive till the point where Kristoff was on top of her kissing her harshly. He started to pull down her dress sleeve and she started to lift his shirt. Things were getting out of control...

They didn't know how much time went by until they heard a yell. Anna pushed him off and he stumbled back on the couch. Elsa stomped in with a red angered face.

Anna had never seen Elsa look so angry. "What the hell!" She yelled to the two.

"Elsa I'm-" He was cut off by Elsa's icy glare.

She pointed at Anna. "You. Come with me." She said angered. Then she pointed at Kristoff. "You. Sit." She said threw gritted teeth.

"But Elsa-" He was cut off again by Elsa bounding him in an icy chain that connected to the arm rest. He looked at the chain shocked.

"I'll be back for you." She glared.

She grabbed Anna by the ear and brought her into her room and shut the door.

Anna sat on her bed and Elsa sat in a chair across from her and now here they were. This was Elsa's "mother day" as Anna would call it, and the worst part was that it hasn't ended yet.

Elsa had her arms crossed as she leaned back in her chair glaring.

"Elsa I-"

"Save it." Elsa replied. "What were you thinking?" Elsa asked annoyed.

"Elsa he's my boyfriend those kind of things happen!" Anna replied.

"You guys were about to have sex on the frickin couch!" Elsa yelled.

Anna scoffed. "No we weren't! We know how to control ourselves!" She yelled.

"It sure looked like you were controlling yourselves back there." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It was just kissing!" Anna yelled.

"No it looked like you two were eating each other faces and stripping each other!" Elsa yelled back.

Anna shook her head. "I don't need this talk from you Elsa." Anna replied.

"I want you to wait till you two are married is that such a bad thing?" Elsa asked standing from her seat.

"And we will wait, we both want to wait till we are married. That back there was just a little intimate time." Anna said.

"Well that little "intimate" time would have kept going stronger if I hadn't showed up." Elsa informed.

"Am I suppose to thank you?" Anna asked annoyed.

"I don't expect a thank you I just want to have some respect. Just know that I was right to stop you two." Elsa replied.

"No Elsa you weren't right to stop me." Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Elsa raised a brow.

"It was not my sisters job it was my mothers job and you know what she's not here, that doesn't mean you automatically get the mother position Elsa." Anna replied.

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed then nodded. "Your right I am not mother and I need to loosen up but my job as an older sister is to see that you are safe." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and stood. "Well, I'm sorry." She said.

"I forgive you." Elsa replied.

They braced each other. "Can you please go unchain Kristoff?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Fine after I talk to him." She smiled.

"Do you have too..." Anna sighed.

Elsa nodded then left the room back to Kristoff. Anna stayed in her room because she did not want to hear that conversation. Now finally Elsa stopped being in "mother mode" and back to her "big sister mode"


	6. Family

"Well Princess it looks like your going to be a mother." The doctor smiled.

Anna could only gape. What would Kristoff think? What would Elsa think?! Her and Kristoff weren't even married and Elsa gave strict orders to wait till after marriage. 'Im a dead man.' Anna thought.

She left the doctors office and went to find her boyfriend and sister. 'What if she hates the baby? What if he hates his child?' Anna thought frantically. 'What am I thinking of course Kris will love the baby, and even if Elsa's mad she will love the baby too, I know she will.' Anna thought with a hopeful voice.

She found Elsa and told her to go to the library, then she found Kristoff and told him the same. She paced in front of them. The two watched her with curiosity.

"Um...Anna are you okay?" Elsa asked.

She stopped pacing and looked at Kristoff and Elsa. She sighed.

"I have some news and I don't know how you two will take it." Anna said.

"Just tell us and you will see." Elsa replied.

"Okay..." She sighed closing her eyes. Then she spoke quickly. "I'm pregnant." She said.

Elsa and Kristoff's jaws dropped. "I'm a father?" Kristoff asked standing.

Anna nodded with a small smile. Surprisingly he swooped Anna up and swung her around. He put her down and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe this is happening." He sighed happily. Anna smiled at the fact that Kristoff was happy.

"Yep I can't believe this happening either." Elsa said standing.

Anna walked toward Elsa. "Elsa please don't be angry, I know you said to wait but it just happened, and now I am worried you won't like the baby." She spoke quickly.

Elsa smiled and put a finger to Anna's lips. "Anna I'm not angry, maybe a little disappointed but certainly not angry. What makes you think I wouldn't love your baby? Of course I will love my niece or nephew." She smiled.

Anna sighed in relief then embraced Elsa. "Thank you." Anna said.

"Your welcome, and congratulation." Elsa smiled.

Anna let go of Elsa. "Thanks." She said.

"Oh great now your going to be a monster for 9 months." Kristoff groaned.

"And who's fault is that?" Anna raised a brow.

"Um both of yours." Elsa replied.

They chuckled. It would be a long 9 months.

~First month~

Elsa could hear a loud sound coming from the bathroom. She forgot that she slept with Anna last night. Usually Anna slept with Kristoff but lately he had been snoring too loud.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and groaned in tiredness. She looked to her side and saw that Anna was gone.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She saw Anna vomiting in the toilet. Elsa kneeled down and rubbed her little sisters back. When Anna was done she sat by the toilet and wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"Better?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Anna sighed.

"Can you go back to bed now?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and they went back to sleep. Lucky for them morning sickness doesn't last the whole pregnancy.

~Five Months~

Anna was defiantly showing. Her baby bump was "cute" in Kristoff's opinion.

What wasn't cute was the mood changes. Kristoff got most of Anna's angry side while Elsa got the sad side of Anna.

Kristoff was practically used to Anna constantly yelling at him and Elsa was used to Anna's bawling.

I don't know if Kristoff and Elsa could take 4 more months if this moody Anna...

~Nine months~

"Push!" The doctor yelled.

Anna grunted in pain as she tried to get the infant out.

"One last push your highness." The doctor encouraged.

Finally the infant went into the doctors arms. The nurses worked on the baby while Anna calmed down.

"Great job Anna!" Elsa said happily as she wiped Anna's dampened forehead.

"I'm...so glad that's over." Anna sighed. Elsa smiled and stood to go get Kristoff. Sadly men were not allowed to see the child birth.

Kristoff jogged in and sat next to his wife. He kissed her forehead and spoke loving words. Elsa sat on the other side of Anna.

The doctor returned with the baby in his arms. "It's a boy your highness." He smiled and handed the baby to it's mother.

The three smiled.

"Oh no a little boy running around the castle." Elsa sighed.

The parents laughed.

"What is his name your highness?" The doctor asked.

"Benjamin Adgar Bjorgman." Anna smiled. Kristoff smiled and kissed his sons forehead.

"Wow Anna he looks just like you." Elsa smiled.

Little Benjamin had strawberry blonde hair and a round freckled face like his mother but he had Kristoff's nose.

"At least you have my nose." Kristoff chuckled.

They laughed.

"I have a feeling he will be like his mother. A rambunctious child that doesn't listen." Elsa chuckled.

"Hey!" Anna laughed.

"It's true, but you know what?" Kristoff said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"His aunt Elsa can look after him." Kristoff laughed.

"And I will happily, I love my little nephew." She smiled.

The three could not be any happier in this moment with the new family member. They would have a lot of new adventures and they looked forward to spending it with Benjamin.


	7. A Fury Situation

**Yay a one shot! This one is the longest one I done but I think it's cute. Anyway enjoy! Please review and follow! Also I added some things from Brave. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

**Disclaimer 2- I do not own Brave**

The sisters of Arendelle were in the kingdom of DunBroch in Scottland wandering through the woods. They suddenly came upon a cottage.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with knitted eyebrows.

"We better head back to the castle." Elsa said turning around. Anna grabbed her sisters elbow and yanked her back.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled shocked.

"We stumble upon a cottage and you don't want to see what's inside!" Anna yelled unbelievably.

"No! I'm not a crazy adventurer who seeks danger like you!" Elsa retorted.

Anna rolled her eyes and ran to the cottage door.

"Anna..." Elsa groaned and then followed.

Anna knocked three times on the wood door.

"Anna let's go." Elsa whispered harshly.

"No." Anna replied firmly.

The door creaked open and to their shock no one was seen inside. Who opened the door?

Anna and Elsa peaked their head in and scanned the inside.

"Well looks like no ones home." Elsa said turning around.

Anna proceeded to walk inside earning a groan from Elsa.

Once they were inside the door slammed shut scaring them both.

"Why is a wood carving shop scaring me?" Elsa whispered.

"It was just the wind." Anna replied rolling her eyes.

Anna ventured deeper into the wood shop.

"Anna." Elsa said catching up to her sister.

They stopped when they spotted a little old lady sweeping up some wood shavings.

The old lady spotted them and gave a toothy grin (some teeth missing albeit.)

"Well hello darlings!" The lady yelled walking up to them.

"H-Hello." Elsa waved shyly.

"Hello!" Anna replied happily.

"What can I do for you ladies?" The lady asked.

"Oh nothing we were just looking." Elsa replied with a small smile.

"Well we have carved bears, carved honey bears, carved pandas, carved polar bears, spells, carved bears eating honey-" the old lady spoke quickly.

"Wait spells!" Anna interrupted.

"Oh did I say spells I meant..." She tapped her fingers together anxiously trying to find a excuse. -"bells!" She yelled.

Elsa and Anna shared a look.

"Hey who are they!" A crow exclaimed.

Elsa and Anna screamed.

The old lady whacked him off the table he was standing on.

"D-did that bird just speak?!" Anna yelled shocked.

"What?! No!" The old lady yelled.

"Yes it did!" Elsa retorted.

"You're a witch!" Anna yelled.

"Okay yes I'm a witch so what?!" The old lady yelled.

Elsa and Anna stared at her gaping.

"Well if your not buying something." She snapped her fingers and knives floated in mid air. They were pointed at Anna and Elsa. -"get out."

"Wait yes we are!" Anna yelled nervously.

The old lady dropped her suspended knives.

"We are?" Elsa whispered to Anna.

"We will buy but not from this shop." Anna said.

The old lady knew what she meant. "Very well." She said pushing them out the door.

The old lady shut the door then snapped her fingers. "Come on." She said opening the door once again.

Elsa and Anna gaped at the sight. Her cottage went from being a wood carving store to a witches cottage. There were cauldrons, potion, and much more.

"Feel free to look around dears." She said.

"Anna I don't know about this." Elsa said nervously.

Anna ignored her and looked around the shop.

One caught her eye. She held it in her hand and read the label. It read: "Enhancement of Hunting Capabilities"

"Hmm... Seems harmless and would improve my hunter capabilities." Anna whispered to herself.

She put it behind her back so Elsa couldn't see.

"Okay let's go Elsa." Anna said.

"Thank you." Elsa sighed.

"I'll be right there, I need to ask her something." Anna said.

"Hurry." Elsa replied as she walked out the door.

"Didn't find anything?" The old witch asked.

Anna showed her the potion.

"Ahh... That's a nice one you got there." The witch smiled.

"How much?" Anna asked.

"How about that necklace you got there?" The witch pointed to Anna's royal necklace. It had the Arendellian symbol on it. She has a lot of those back at home.

She took it off her neck and gave it to the witch. She smiled at it.

"Pleasure doin business with you lass." The witch chuckled.

"Thank you." Anna waved goodbye and then left the cottage with Elsa.

"Where's your necklace?" Elsa asked Anna.

"It must have fell off." Anna shrugged.

Elsa bought it and nodded.

They traveled back to Arendelle the next day.

It was a beautiful morning in Arendelle and Anna figured it would be a great day to hunt in the forest. Their was no need for her to hunt since she lives in a castle but she felt connected to her father when she went hunting. He taught her to hunt when she was a young girl. Hunting brought those wonderful memories of her father back to her so she never quit the sport.

She got in her hunting gear which is long tight black pants and a loose button down shirt with a black jacket over it. Then she grabbed her crossbow.

On her way down to the grand doors she ran into Elsa.

"Hey, why are you going hunting?" Elsa asked confused.

"Well it's a nice day out." Anna smiled.

"So on a nice day you go kill an animal?" Elsa asked raising a brow.

"I don't always kill an animal, sometimes I just venture around the woods." Anna explained.

"Well...be careful please." Elsa said with a uncertain look.

"I will." Anna smiled and gave Elsa and tight hug. Then he skipped off out the door and into the woods.

Once she was a safe distance from the castle she pulled out the potion.

She gave it one last look as if thinking whether she should drink it or not.

"How bad could it be." She said to herself. She shrugged and popped off the cork to the bottle.

She brought it to her lips and drank it. She licked her lips and shivered. She looked around waiting for something to happen.

She continued hunting waiting for something to happen but to her disappointment nothing happened.

"Ugh that witch gave me a gamy spell." She said angrily.

"How was it?" Elsa asked Anna.

"No action today." Anna replied and continued to her room.

Elsa shrugged and walked back to her study.

Anna leaned her crossbow against her wall then layed down on her bed with a sigh.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled and she winced. "Ouch, what the heck?" She winced.

She sat up against her headboard and held her aching stomach.

She suddenly felt very sick and groaned. Her bones started to hurt immensely also. What was happening?

Anna put her face her in pillow and rolled around in face. Then hear surged through her entire body to the point where she was drenched in sweat.

All the sudden her body hurt so much that whimpers escaped her lips and she cried in pain. The pain was so immense that she passed out unconscious.

When she awoke she saw that she was not on her bed but on the floor. She stood up and was shocked at how short she became.

She looked on her bed and saw her torn clothes. Something wasn't right...

She felt so weird. She finally noticed that she was on all fours and that her feet and hands are paws!

On top of that she felt so hairy! She was covered in strawberry blonde fur!

What was also strange is she could hear everything. She could hear downstairs all the way down to the dungeons! She could also smell everything. She could smell what the chef were cooking in the kitchen.

It finally dawned on her what she is or what she turned into. She was a wolf!

She was brought out of her rapid thoughts by the door knob jiggling. "Oh no it's Elsa." Anna thought. Anna ran under her desk quickly.

Elsa peaked in. "Anna dinners ready." She said. Elsa walked into the room to Anna's bed. Her eyes widened at the torn clothes. "Anna..." Her voice cracked.

She looked out the window shouting and looking frantically.

Anna lifted her head and hit her head on the bottom of the table. She yelped.

Elsa heard a dog yelp. Elsa turned around and screamed when she saw a wolf.

Anna ran out of the table and stood in front of Elsa.

Elsa looked at the torn clothes then at the wolf.

"Oh shit..." Anna thought.

"You killed my sister!" Elsa screamed.

Anna winced at how loud Elsa sounded with her sensitive hearing.

Anna tried to speak but it came out in barks. It frightened Elsa but she still looked furious.

Elsa raised her hands. "Your going to die for what you have done." Elsa choked up with tears.

Anna whimpered. She has never seen Elsa so angry and sad.

Elsa shot out ice trying to hit wolf Anna but Anna ran around the room dodging her ice.

"I need to show her the bottle!" Anna thought.

She jumped on the bed and searched through the clothes trying to find it.

Elsa was very angry now. "Get off her bed!" She yelled shooting another blast.

Anna grabbed the bottle with her mouth but she was blasted into the wall immediately.

The bottle flew out of her mouth and rolled in front of Elsa.

Elsa saw that the beast was injured for the moment so she bent down and grabbed the bottle.

She read the label. "Enhancement of hunting abilities" she read aloud. She looked on the back and it also read. "Shape shifting" Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"Shape shifting!" She yelled shocked. She looked up at the wolf that was whimpering.

"Oh my gosh..." She gaped.

"Anna is that you?!" Elsa yelled running to the wolf.

Anna looked at her and nodded slightly.

Elsa gasped. "Anna why the heck did you drink that?!" She yelled.

Anna tried to speak again but it came out it whimpers and barks.

"Uhh..." Elsa looked at her blankly.

Anna groaned in irritation.

She tried to stand but fell right away with a whimper.

Elsa gasped. "Oh Anna I'm so sorry!" Elsa yelled regretfully.

Anna tried again and successfully stood up shakily.

Elsa let her lean against her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna tightly. "I'm so glad your alive." She sighed in relief.

"Awe your so cute and soft!" Elsa chuckled as she stroked Anna's fur.

Anna growled in annoyance.

"How did I not know it was you? Your a strawberry blonde wolf with blue eyes." Elsa said.

Anna rolled her eyes and moved away from Elsa.

Anna barked toward the desk.

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

Anna pulled out the desk chair with her head then she jumped onto the chair.

Elsa walked over to her and watched.

Anna pulled out some paper with her mouth then she held a pencil with her mouth.

Elsa watched intently.

Anna started writing something with the pencil in her mouth. When she was done she had wrote "change?" Quite sloppy if I might add.

"Change?" Elsa mouthed. "Oh yeah I don't know." She sighed.

Anna plopped her head down into her desk agitatedly.

"We need to go to that witch." Elsa said.

Anna replied with barks.

"I'm guessing you said she is all the way in DunBroch." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"Then we leave right away." Elsa shrugged.

Anna hopped off the chair and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled.

Anna turned to face her.

"You can't just walk down where everyone will see a wolf!" Elsa said.

Anna breath out heavily.

"I've got an idea." Elsa smirked.

Anna gave her a worried look.

Elsa rummaged through Anna's closet and pulled out some rope.

Elsa kneeled down to Anna's hight and tied the rope around her neck.

Elsa stood back up and held the end of the rope.

Anna glared at Elsa and growled.

Elsa burst out laughing.

Anna barked loudly and she stopped laughing.

"Hehe sorry." Elsa said opening the door.

They walked down the hall and many servants gaped at the sight of their queen walking a wolf.

They were now down by the grand doors. Gerda and Kai walked up hesitantly.

"I will be back. I have left the council in charge. Do not ask about the wolf." She said then she walked out the doors.

Gerda fainted while Kai gaped.

They made it to the ship and ordered to captain to take them back to DunBroch. They traveled for many hours and finally made it.

They traveled to the cottage and Elsa blasted the door open.

"Sorry no returns!" The old lady yelled.

"No we want to talk." Elsa yelled back.

The old lady walked up to Elsa with a smile. She looked at Anna and patted her fury head. Anna growled.

"Didn't read the back label?" The old lady asked Anna.

Anna nodded.

"Come in." She said closing the door behind them.

"How can she change back?" Elsa asked.

"Sit." The witch said.

Elsa sat down on a seat and Anna sat on the floor.

"Sorry no dogs on the furnisher." The witch chuckled.

Anna went to attack her but Elsa held her back and raised a brow. Anna sat back down with a growl.

"The only way is for her to drink the purifying water from fire falls." The witch said.

"Okay where is that?" Elsa asked.

"About a two days journey." The witch replied.

"Okay then we better go now." Elsa said standing.

"Wait!" The witch yelled.

Elsa and Anna turned back around.

"If you do not make it by the second night Anna will become the wolf permanently." The witch said.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other worriedly. "Don't worry we will make it." Elsa said standing.

"Good luck!" The witch yelled.

Anna and Elsa left the cottage and started on their journey to fire falls.

They walked through the dense forest. As they were walking Elsa looked at Anna and sighed.

"You know...it's really boring since I can't understand you." Elsa smiled.

Anna looked up at Elsa and smirked.

"Your pretty big for a wolf- not like fat- but tall." Elsa said quickly.

Anna narrowed her eyes at Elsa.

"Maybe the potion made you stronger than a normal wolf and that's why your bigger." Elsa explained.

Anna shook her head amused.

Again they walked not saying a word for several minuets until Elsa spoke again.

"You know you are really cute as a wolf- not as cute as a puppy- oh what if you turned into a puppy oh my gosh!" Elsa exclaimed. She was acting a awful lot like Anna.

Elsa started scratching Anna's head and Anna loved it! Anna started giving a low relaxed growl meaning she liked it. Elsa started laughing and Anna jerked her head away annoyed.

"Haha sorry that was hilarious! You loved that!" Elsa laughed.

Anna came to a sudden holt and Elsa stopped too. "Why are we stopping?" Elsa whispered. She kneeled down and watched Anna.

Anna was smelling the air and her ears were moving back and forth. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

-Line Break-

"Hey look over there!" A hunter pointed.

The other hunter followed his finger to where he was looking.

They knelt down behind a bush. "That woman over there doesn't even notice that wolf right there." He whispered.

"She must be blind, poor lass." The other hunter replied.

"We best go kill it before it kills her." He said. The other hunter nodded and they ran toward Anna and Elsa.

Anna growled and Elsa jumped in shock when the two hunters jumped in front of there path with their crossbows aims at Anna.

"Lass there is a wolf right next to ya. Listen to our voices and follow it." The hunter explained.

Elsa and Anna shared a confused look.

The second hunter popped up behind Elsa and pulled her away. He held her back tightly and she tried to get away. "Let go!" She yelled.

"Were saving your life!" He replied.

Anna growled and showed her teeth angrily at the man behind Elsa. It even frightened Elsa.

"Wow that's a big one! Shoot it!" He yelled.

"No!" Elsa screamed.

He let his arrow fly and it embedded itself in Anna's shoulder. For some odd reason it didn't even stun her and she didn't even wince!

She pounced on the man behind Elsa and pinned him down.

The hunter under Anna was scared speechless while the other was stunned that the arrow didn't hurt her.

He trained his crossbow on Anna again.

"Don't shoot her! She's uh... She's my pet wolf." Elsa said to the hunter with the crossbow.

"Pet?" He said confused. -"if it's your pet tell it to get off my friend!" He yelled.

Elsa nodded and kneeled down by Anna and the man.

Anna's paw was on his throat choking him while she kept her teeth bared. She growled angrily.

Elsa looked into Anna's angered eyes and was shocked to see that they were now green.

"Anna get off please." Elsa said calmly.

Anna looked at Elsa then back at the hunter. His eyes started to close from deoxygenation.

"Anna don't turn into the wolf. Come back please." Elsa pleaded.

Anna shook her head and her eyes turned back to their blue color. She removed her paw from his throat quickly and backed up.

The man gasped and tried to catch his breath. When he could breathe he ran back to his friends side.

"Keep that thing under control." The hunter warned.

"Only if you don't anger her." Elsa replied angered.

The two hunters disappeared back into the woods.

Elsa kneeled down by Anna. "That was close." Elsa sighed. Elsa noticed the arrow in Anna's shoulder and gasped.

"Doesn't that hurt!" Elsa asked shocked.

Anna shook her head.

Elsa gave a worried look. "I need to take it out." She said.

Anna nodded and layed down. She put her head on Elsa's lap lovingly.

Elsa smiled slightly and then held the arrow. She yanked it out earning a small wince from Anna.

"Wow why aren't you even bleeding? Strange." Elsa said putting the arrow down.

Elsa stood back up with a sigh. "We need to get going we are losing time." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and started walking again.

It was sundown by time they got half way. Elsa was tired but Anna wasn't. A wolf has more energy that a human.

"I need to rest Anna." Elsa yawned.

Anna nodded and walked toward the edge of the path. She layed down on the dirt. "Well that's going to be uncomfortable for me." Elsa sighed.

Anna barked. "What?" Elsa asked.

Anna patted the spot next to her and motioned with her head for Elsa to lay down on her. Elsa understood and used Anna's stomach as a pillow.

Elsa patted Anna with a smile. "Your such an amazing sister and wolf." Elsa chuckled.

Anna smiled and rested her head on the dirt. Elsa gave Anna a kiss on her head then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Anna heard a rustle in the leaves. She smelt something she recognized. She smelt another wolf.

A black wolf stood in front of Anna and Elsa licking it's chomps.

Anna growled. Elsa heard Anna and sat up. "Anna what's- oh." She stopped talking when she saw the black wolf.

"Anna what do we do?" Elsa asked with fear in her voice.

Anna pushed Elsa off of her then pushed her toward the bushes. "Anna no I want to help!" Elsa yelled.

Anna gave Elsa a serious look that said stay away.

Anna turned back around and was shocked to see two other wolves had joined the black one.

Anna crouched down into a attack position and they did the same. They all growled at each other and snapped their jaws at Anna and Elsa.

The wolves charged at Anna and she charged as well. They all collided and bit and scratched at each other.

Anna was clearly outnumbered and losing. They had already gave her deep cuts and bite marks.

Elsa couldn't just stand there. She shot ice at them trying to injure or kill one. One was impaled by an icicle and it stunned Elsa. She just killed something. She was brought out of her daze by her sisters yelps.

The black wolf had it's jaws clamped on Anna's neck. Elsa shot at the other wolf behind the black one instantly killing it.

Anna clawed at the black wolf that had it's teeth in her neck. She managed to strike its eye hard enough so it would let go.

Anna was to weak to continue so she stayed on the ground injured and defenseless.

Elsa saw and fought the black wolf with her magic. He pounced onto her and tried to bite her face while she held him back.

The black wolf was pulled off of her by Anna. Again Anna tried her best to kill this wolf. It was much stronger than her at the moment and it was surprisingly bigger as well.

Elsa shot ice at the black wolf and it hit the side of his head. It only stunned him but that's all Anna needed. Anna took the opportunity to bite the black wolfs neck hard enough to the point where his neck snapped and he fell limp.

Anna let go and fell onto her knees in weakness. Elsa ran to her and held a panting Anna in her arms.

"Anna your actually wounded how is that?" Elsa said worriedly.

Anna just whimpered in response. Elsa took out her water. "Here it will wash that blood out of your mouth." She said.

Anna licked at the water till she was satisfied then Elsa poured some on her wounds. "These will need stitches and I don't have anything to stitch it." Elsa said with sadness.

Anna didn't respond, she kept her head on Elsa's lap.

"These bites on your neck worry me." Elsa said observing them.

As she observed Anna's wounds she noticed something odd. The wounds were closing up.

"Anna they are healing!" Elsa said happily.

Once they were fully healed Anna stood back up feeling not at all weak.

She pounced onto Elsa and licked her sisters forehead. "Ew Anna!" Elsa yelled wiping the gunk off her forehead.

Anna ignored her and started walking back on the path.

"Ugh I hope we get there soon." Elsa sighed.

The next day they were walking on the path to fire falls. Anna and Elsa's stomachs started growling and they stopped.

"I'm starving and it sounds like you are too." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"What can we eat?" She asked.

Elsa was suddenly pushed down onto her butt. "Anna!" She yelled.

Anna barked signaling for her to stay. "Fine." Elsa sighed. (She started figuring out what Anna was trying to say better)

Anna ran into the forest and about ten minuets passed. Elsa began to worry.

Anna ran back onto the path with a squirrel in her mouth. She dropped it in front of Elsa.

"Ew Anna!" Elsa yelled disgusted. -"you killed that thing and carried it in your mouth!" She yelled.

Anna nodded with smile.

"Now I have to cook it I guess." Elsa sighed.

Elsa cooked the squirrel and they ate it. The Queen actually found it tasty as did Anna.

They went back on the path and it was now late afternoon.

Elsa saw Anna shaky her head. "What wrong?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked up at her with glowing green eyes. Elsa gasped. "Anna please not now! Were almost there!" She yelled.

Anna started growling and barking at Elsa. She pounced onto Elsa and Elsa screamed.

She was now on top of Elsa and she lifted her paw ready to strike. "Anna please no!" Elsa yelled.

Anna's paw came down and stopped inches from Elsa's face. Her eyes were now blue and she looked at Elsa with shock and guilt.

She got off Elsa quickly and lowered her head in shame. Elsa sat up and looked at Anna pitifully.

Elsa lifted Anna's chin and smiled comfortingly. "Hey it's okay, I'm okay." She said soothingly.

Anna sniffled and Elsa wiped away her tears. "We have to hurry. Your changing already." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "Hey cheer up! This will be one hell of a story to tell!" She chuckled.

Anna smiled.

Elsa stood up and they both continued walking.

Hours passed and Anna could tell Elsa was tired of walking. She could see Elsa limping a little probably due to her bare feet on the rocks and dirt.

Anna ran in front of her and stopped making Elsa stop. "What now?" Elsa asked.

Anna barked and motioned toward her back.

"You want to carry me?" Elsa raised a brow.

Anna nodded with a smile.

Elsa sighed "okay fine."

She sat on Anna's back and Anna ran forward causing Elsa to almost fall off.

Elsa held onto Anna's fur tightly. She was amazed at Anna's speed. Trees were whizzing by them quickly. Anna was going even faster than a normal wolf would.

"Wow you are going really fast!" Elsa yelled.

Anna howled happily and Elsa smiled patting her back.

Anna came to a stop in front of a stream. Elsa got off her back and walked toward it with Anna.

"Well it's almost sun down. You need to hurry up and drink it." Elsa said.

Anna barked getting Elsa's attention. Elsa smiled. "Your welcome."

Anna nudged Elsa's stomach and Elsa smiled and knelt down.

"I'll kind of miss this wolf you. You are adorable." Elsa chuckled.

Anna smiled.

Elsa kissed Anna's fury head lovingly. "Go, hurry." Elsa said.

Anna went to the river as did Elsa. Elsa watched as Anna began to drink the waters from fire falls.

Anna stopped and layed down. Elsa watched and waited for something to happen.

Wolf Anna started whimpering. Elsa comforted her by stroking her head.

Suddenly there was a flash and Elsa shielded her eyes. When Elsa looked back at Anna she smiled.

Anna was human again and smiling happily. Elsa engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Yes I can speak again!" Anna yelled.

"That's what you missed the most?" Elsa laughed.

Anna laughed.

"What are you wearing?" Elsa looked at Anna's clothing.

It was black pants with a brown shirt but a wolfs skin blanket covered her shoulders.

"Must have come with the potion." Anna shrugged.

"As did turning into a wolf." Elsa chuckled.

"Ew gosh Elsa when's the last time you bathed?" Anna covered her nose.

"Well I have been on a two day journey with you! And how can you even smell that when I can't!" Elsa yelled.

Anna covered her ears. "Ouch what the heck! Your so loud!" Anna yelled.

"Looks like it hasn't completely worn off, you can still hear and smell really good." Elsa explained.

"Oh what if it's permanent that would be awesome! Oh I can totally creep Kristoff out!" Anna joked.

"Oh gosh I hope it's not." Elsa sighed.

Anna nudged Elsa playfully. "Let's go home I'm tired." Anna yawned.

"Me too. Now for the journey back." She sighed.

They stood up and Anna started walking. Elsa stopped her by grabbing her elbow. "wait! No more cottages that belong to witches ever!" Elsa yelled.

"Okay okay I promise." Anna replied rolling her eyes.

"Good now we may proceed." Elsa said.

"Oh and by the way..." Anna smacked Elsa on the shoulder.

"Ouch what was that for?!" Elsa yelled.

"That's for saying I was your pet!" Anna yelled.

"Oh hehe you heard that?" Elsa chuckled.

"Of course." Anna smirked.

And so they continued walking once again.

They took a ship back to Arendelle and of course everyone asked where the wolf was and where Anna had been. They told everyone what happened and most people shrugged it off saying "It's Anna and Elsa, anythings possible"

The Arendellian sisters were happy that was over and they never ran into that old witch again. It wasn't till later when a Princess named Merida arrived that they heard of the witch again. She told her story and they told theirs. I guess you learn from your mistakes.


	8. The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the companies mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

Anna shook Elsa awake. "What? It's the middle of the night..." Elsa groaned pushing Anna away.

"I found something." Anna whispered.

"What could you have possibly found in the middle of the night?" Elsa asked annoyed.

"That's the thing I don't know what it is but it's magical." Anna explained.

"Magical?" Elsa asked giving Anna her attention.

Anna pulled her off the bed onto her feet. "Come see." She whispered.

She pulled Elsa down the halls and into a room. The room only had a wardrobe. "Um...what am I suppose to be looking at?" Elsa asked.

"The wardrobe." Anna answered walking to it.

"It's just a wardrobe though." Elsa replied annoyed.

"On the outside yes, but not in the inside." Anna said as she opened the door. Inside was a bright light that moved in a circle around the door frame.

Elsa gaped. "What's inside that?" Elsa asked.

"That's why I got you, so we can find out." Anna smiled.

Elsa shook her head. "No way." She said.

"Come on its a adventure!" Anna yelled.

"What if it's bad?" Elsa asked.

"What if it's good?" Anna replied.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna smiled knowing how to get Elsa to come.

"Well...see ya on the other side!" Anna yelled and then jumped into it.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled running to it. She growled in annoyance and jumped into it.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She sat up shading her face with her hand. It was very bright out which was odd since it was midnight on the other side.

Anna's face popped up in front of hers causing Elsa to jump in fright. "Where are we?!" Elsa yelled.

"Look for yourself." Anna said moving aside.

Elsa gasped when she saw tall buildings and carriages that moved by themselves.

"I think this is the future." Anna said.

Elsa gaped at Anna. "The future?"

Anna nodded.

Anna stood up and helped Elsa stand. "Um...what are you wearing?" Elsa asked.

Anna finally took notice of her attire. "I...don't know." Anna replied astonished.

She was wearing jeans with a green t-shirt.

"What are you wearing?" Anna pointed at Elsa.

Elsa looked at what she was wearing at it was similar to Anna's except a blue t-shirt.

Anna shrugged. "Let's go look around." She said walking away.

Elsa growled in irritation and followed.

They walked around the city and spotted a bright green sign. "What the heck is a Starbucks?" Anna squinted.

Elsa shrugged. They wandered inside. "Hello, what can I get for you?" A lady at the counter asked.

"What do you have?" Anna asked.

"Um...coffee." She replied.

"Ew no thanks." Anna said and walked out the door. Elsa followed.

They walked down the side walk some more. "Hey that place looks cute!" Anna pointed to a toy store.

They walked into the store and gaped when they saw toys that looked exactly like them. "Oh my gosh." Elsa gaped.

Anna held up a toy Kristoff. "Awe he's even cute as a doll!" She yelled.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

They continued to look at the toys that looked like them. They stopped when they saw a little girl in front of them.

She had a Anna shirt along with a Anna doll. She gaped at them.

"You are real!" She yelled.

Anna and Elsa shared a look.

She ran to Anna and hugged her side tightly. Elsa held back her giggles.

"Ah I love Princess Anna!" She exclaimed.

Anna laughed awkwardly. "Um, how do you know us?" Anna asked.

"The movie, duh." She replied.

Elsa and Anna gaped at each other.

"Sweetie, where are you?!" The mother yelled.

"Over here!" The little girl yelled.

The mothers eyes widened when she saw her daughter with Elsa and Anna.

"Oh I'm so sorry she's just really friendly." The mother said pulling away her daughter.

"But it's Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" The girl yelled.

"No sweetie they are not real." The mother replied. She made eye contact with the sisters. "You two do look exactly like them though." She said shocked.

"Yep we get that a lot..." Elsa replied awkwardly.

"Well thank you for making my daughters day." She smiled.

"No problem." They said in unison.

They left the store quickly with shock on their faces.

"Let's go home." Elsa said.

Anna nodded slowly.

They walked back to where the portal was. The portal was located on the side of a building in a dark ally. Probably the worst place for a portal to be.

They were just about to enter it when a man walked up. "Hello ladies." He grinned.

"Hi!" Anna smiled. Elsa elbowed Anna's side. Anna understood that meant keep quiet.

The man chuckled and pulled out a knife. Elsa held onto Anna and stepped in front of her.

"Awe that's cute." He chuckled as he stepped closer.

"Elsa use your powers." Anna whispered.

"Oh yeah." Elsa replied. She brought her hand forward and to their shock nothing came out.

The man looked behind himself confused. He shrugged and kept getting closer.

"Yeah I don't have powers here." Elsa whispered.

Anna groaned in annoyance. The man started running forward.

"Good thing I don't need any." Anna smiled.

She pushed Elsa away and ran toward the man. He swiped his knife at her but she ducked quickly then turned around and kicked him. He fell down dropping his knife.

Anna kicked him in his temple so he would be knocked out. She took his knife and walked back to a gaping Elsa calmly.

"H-How?" Elsa asked.

"I'll explain later." Anna replied.

She pushed Elsa through the portal then went in herself.

"I like our world better." Elsa said.

"Isn't this cool though! We know what the future will be like!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, now we know the world is even crazier in the future." Elsa replied unamused.

Anna shrugged.

They finally noticed their surroundings.

"Wow it's still nighttime here." Elsa said shocked.

"Weird." Anna replied.

"You know what's also weird? The fact that this wardrobe showed up out of nowhere!" Elsa said shocked.

Anna shrugged. "Anything can happen in Arendelle." Anna smiled.

"Very true." Elsa nodded.

"Let's go to bed." Anna yawned.

Anna walked forward but Elsa stopped her. "How did you stumble upon this wardrobe? Why were you wandering around?" Elsa asked.

"Oh when I have a bad dream I like to walk around to get my mind off it." Anna explained.

"Oh..." Elsa nodded slowly.

They wandered back to their rooms and fell fast asleep. They dreamed about the future.


	9. A Fallen Kingdom

**As you can tell I kind of jump around my stories, I kinda just do whatever pops in my head. I decided to do a one shot where the heroes don't get a happy ending. Warning there is major character deaths and mild violence. Don't like don't read. That's all I'll say so enjoy :) **

The sounds of catapults and the screams of men echoed around the castle walls. Elsa was in her study with Kristoff anxiously awaiting Anna's return.

Anna was made the leader of the military by the late king. He saw the heart of a warrior in Anna and he knew she would be a hero.

Elsa walked up to the guards who stood inside the study in front of the door. "I need to go help." She said sternly.

"General Anna said not to let you out." The guard replied back.

"I am the Queen!" She yelled.

They stood firm and silent. Elsa stood back and raised her hands. "Very well...you give me no choice." She said angered.

Someone knocked hard on the door. "It's Anna open up!" She said firmly.

Elsa sighed in relief.

The guard opened it and Anna and a group of other knights stumbled in. Kristoff caught Anna in his arms. She had blood dripping down her face from a nasty cut and her arm bled as well.

"Anna!" Elsa said holding her sister.

Anna stood back up and kept as strong as she could. She had silver armor with a gold handle. She also had a sword with a gold handle in her hand and a gold crown atop her head. Elsa was wearing a silver tiara to match her soft queenly look.

"Knights help guard that door." She ordered.

They nodded and pointed their swords toward the door. Anna went to a stand that held swords and grabbed two. She shoved one is Kristoff and Elsa's hands. They both looked shocked.

"We don't-"

"This is just a precaution." Anna replied.

Elsa looked her wounded sister up and down. "What happened?" She asked.

"We were winning...we had the upper hand...until more and more enemy soldiers started flooding in. We became outnumbered." She said saddened.

"Will we win this?" Elsa asked brokenly.

Anna didn't answer she instead turned around to talk to one of her soldiers. Elsa and Kristoff shared a worried look.

The door started pounding. "Open up Anna! I know your all in there!" Hans voice roared.

"Stand firm." Anna whispered.

She stood in front of Elsa and Kristoff. The knights and herself pointed their blades at the door.

The door started shaking and pounding until it broke open and Hans men flooded in. A fight broke out in the study.

Anna made sure no one got near her family. She told them only to step in if she were not available to guard them. Elsa and Kristoff watched Anna fight with strength and pride. Elsa was so proud of her sister.

She only stopped when all of her men were dead. She still stayed firm in front of Elsa and Kristoff. Hans stepped forward and grinned.

"Lower your blade." He ordered. She still held it up.

His men quickly grabbed Elsa and Kristoff while she was distracted. They held their blades to their throat and took their swords.

"I said...drop your blade." He said sternly.

Anna looked at Elsa and Kristoff and knew what choice to make. She dropped her sword.

"Good girl...now on your knees." He smiled.

"I'd rather die." She spat.

He put the tip of his blade to her throat. "That can be arranged." He smiled and pushed forward.

She winced in pain as blood trickled down her neck. She still stood.

"Anna..." Elsa choked on tears. Anna looked at Elsa then at Hans.

"You won't bow I'll make you bow." He said. He swiped his blade across her chest and she fell to her knees.

"No!" Elsa and Kristoff screamed.

"You won't be needing this." He said taking her crown and putting it on his head.

Anna looked up at him in pain and anger. "Go to hell." She spit on him.

"No your sister will when she burned for the witch she is." He smiled.

"No!" Anna yelled.

"Yes. Your boyfriend I'll make sure dies with her in the gallows." He smiled.

"No!" She yelled again in pain and sadness.

"But you won't be there to see it." He ended. He plunged his blade into her heart.

Elsa and Kristoff screamed.

He pulled it out and let her fall to her side. Elsa pushed the guard and ran to Anna's side.

She put Anna's head in her lap. "I-I love you..." Were Anna's last words.

Elsa held Anna's face in hands and sobbed. "I love you too." She cried.

Anna's eyes became lifeless and fixed on her sister. They pulled Elsa away from her and Elsa screamed and kicked trying to escape.

It was no use. Hans ended up winning the kingdom... Kristoff was killed just as Hans said. The Queen of Arendelle also died but she didn't go down without a fight. She would be with her parents and her beloved sister.

There would always be hope for Arendelle for one day one may fight for the kingdom and win it back. Heroes are a rare thing but they tend to show up when the people most need them.


End file.
